


Day 5: Costume Party

by 128andfalling



Series: Miraculous Spooktober [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Party, Gen, I'm definitely procrastinating homework, Miraculous Spooktober, Nino would, Why aren't I sleeping?, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128andfalling/pseuds/128andfalling
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @128andfallingThis is part of @purrincess-chat 's Miraculous Spooktober!Thanks for reading :3(I know I skipped Day 4, but between school, work, and a growing lack of sleep I just didn't have time. Hopefully I can hit most of the days the rest of the month though. We'll see.)





	Day 5: Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @128andfalling
> 
> This is part of @purrincess-chat 's Miraculous Spooktober!
> 
> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> (I know I skipped Day 4, but between school, work, and a growing lack of sleep I just didn't have time. Hopefully I can hit most of the days the rest of the month though. We'll see.)

Some days, Marinette wished she could just take a day off. Hawkmoth never did though, so neither could she. He interrupted her school, projects, sleep, and time spent with her friends and family. It was hard to relax when she knew that an akuma could strike at any moment. 

Despite the constant threat of terrorism, Marinette tried her best to continue on and enjoy her fleeting teenage years. This year, she had made an elaborate and detailed costume that she was waiting to showcase at the school’s annual costume party hosted by the Bourgeois. Jagged Stone’s signature sequin jacket was particularly difficult to complete, but Marinette was excited to cosplay as her favorite artist. 

Already running late to the party, Marinette was just about to put on her fake beard when she heard the screams. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She sighed, putting the make-up down. “This is why we can’t have nice things. Tiki, spots on!”

A minute later, Ladybug was running into The Grand Paris Hotel to locate Hawkmoth’s latest victim, who was destroying people’s costumes like the stepsisters in Cinderella. It looked like most of the party-goers had been already affected, and the akuma had moved on to its next target. Scanning the crowd, Ladybug spotted a familiar face consoling some of the other students. 

“Nino! Did you see which way the akuma went?”

“Wow, Marinette! Your costume is awesome! I actually thought you were the real Ladybug for a second.” Nino didn’t seem to notice Marinette go stiff and her eyes turn into saucers. “And no worries, dude. The akuma is gone so your costume is safe.”

“Ahh… Ha. Um, thanks. Imgonnacheckthateveryoneisokay. Bye!” 

Turning on her heal, Ladybug was relieved to see Chat Noir enter the room. However, before she could say anything to him, she heard Nino behind her.

“Dude! Adrien! That Chat Noir costume is legit! It must have cost a fortune to make it look so real.”

Frozen in place, Chat Noir looked between Nino and Ladybug, who only offered him a little shrug. 

“Thanks, Nino.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “We should probably see if anyone else needs help.”

Ladybug followed as he headed for the doors.

“What was that about?” Chat Noir muttered when she had caught up to him.

“I don’t know. Must be the akuma. He thought I was one of his friends too,” Ladybug responded, trying hard not to overthink Nino’s observations. “Let’s just take care of this akuma as quickly as possible.”

Nino watched as they left.

“Now that I think about it,” he pondered, “Adrien and Marinette could totally be Ladybug and Chat Noir. They have hearts of gold, Not to mention how similar they look with those costumes.”

With a shrug, Nino dismissed the thought and returned to helping those around him. Hopefully, the party would be back in swing soon.


End file.
